Hakuna Matata, Baby
by pigowl05
Summary: Arizona,Sofia and Cristina have a movie date.


Disclaimer: All television shows, books, movies, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work and the characters, events, and settings thereof are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

********  
>AN: This is the product of drinking and watching The Lion King. Seriously. I have no shame. Big thanks to Alida for being a amazing beta and helping it look like I know basic grammar. Also thanks toBecca who isn't scared to tell me if it sucks. Enjoy!  
>*********<p>

"Why?"

"Because I have to work and you already bought the tickets." Callie stared at her wife and placed both hands on her hips.

"But Calliope..." Arizona was cut off.

"Don't you dare Calliope me. We both knew I was on call and might get called in. But it isn't gonna be that bad, I swear."

Arizona stepped up to her wife and placed both arms around her neck. Leaning in close, she put her lips against her wife's neck and placed a soft kiss there.

"Please? I'll make it worth your while."

Callie sighed and placed her hands on her wife's hips. Leaning into the kiss, she turned back to Arizona.

"You can't talk your way out of this. We paid over 30 dollars for these tickets and you've had your heart set on it for over 2 months. Remember? You begged me and I said fine. I also said I was on call and might have to work. But you begged and begged."

"Calliope," Arizona slowly moved her hands to massage Callie's neck, "I didn't say anything about talking."

Callie groaned as Arizona move her hands from her neck to her shoulders and then down her sides. Arizona placed slight pressure just below Callie's breast and dipped her hands down to take purchase on her wife's hips. Callie found herself being pulled into the smaller blonde. When Arizona moved to cup her breast, Callie knew she had to put a stop to it.

"No." Callie took Arizona's wrist and pulled her hands away.

If Arizona was playing it cool, she lost her cool at her wife's rebuttal, stomping her foot and stepping back to glare at Callie.

"I will not do it. In fact, I will work 4 shifts in the E.R. before I do it. And you cannot change my mind." Placing her hands over her chest, Arizona stared down her wife.

A cry echoed in the apartment and both women turned toward it. Sofia had decided to wake up and put an end to her mothers' disagreement. If anything, the child had amazing timing, although sometimes Callie and Arizona would disagree. Like for instance, after an amazing date night that Callie had set up. It was supposed to end with dessert in the form of a naked Arizona. Sofia had chosen instead to have it end with her in between the two and snoring lightly. Although the night hadn't ended the way they had planned, neither could complain when their daughter was involved.

"That," Callie pointed to the door and the crying toddler, "is why you are going to this movie. That is why you're going to enjoy it and wear those stupid 3D glasses and buy movie popcorn that cost a month's rent. And that is the last I want to hear about it. Now go get ready and I will get Sof ready and you two will walk me to the hospital and then head to the movies. And you will play nice with Sof's play date. Am I clear?"

Arizona looked at her feet and shuffled them. "Yes."

"Good. Now," Callie slapped her wife's ass before turning toward Sofia, "get dressed."

* * *

><p>"Ina! Ina!" Sofia wiggled from her mother's grasp and ran full speed toward her godmother.<p>

Cristina Yang turned at her shortened name and held her arms out. Only one person in the world was allowed to call her "Ina" and that person was running at a break neck speed. Cristina let out a yelp when Sofia's small body finally collided with hers. She fell back on her butt but drew in Sofia closer and started to tickle her. The little girl let out a series of giggles and pleas.

"Stop, Ina, stop. You win."

"What do I win? You have nothing I want, Nugget."

Sofia leaned back and held her arms out wide.

"A hug."

Cristina brought a hand to her chest and let out a surprised gasp.

"A hug? Not a super special Nugget hug. Surely, I don't get that."

Sofia nodded her head up and down frantically and smiled. "Yeah, Ina. Nugget hugs."

Cristina stood up and lifted Sofia. She continued to giggle and latch onto her godmother's neck.

"Why does Cristina call her Nugget again?" Arizona leaned into her wife.

The two watched Sofia and Cristina interact with smiles on their faces. Despite earlier doubts, Cristina had turned into a amazing godmother and the bond she and Sofia shared was unbreakable. If they needed an emergency babysitter, she was always there. Need a sudden shirt change in daycare? Cristina had a spare in her locker. Cristina Yang was wrapped around Sofia's tiny finger and didn't care one bit. However, if you asked about the bond between the two, the answer would be a simple, "I can give her back. They are easier to deal with that way."

"Because when she was born, she looked like a chicken. And now, she is a nugget. She is still a chicken, just more eatable now." Cristina turned to Callie and Arizona.

"You can't eat me, Ina. I'm a human."

"Who says I can't? In fact, you're looking quite eatable right now." Cristina moved to act like she was gonna chew on Sofia's arm.

"INA!"

"All right," Callie interrupted the two, "Mama is due for surgery and I need a little Sofia love before I go."

Sofia leaned from Cristina's arms and gave both of her moms big, sloppy kisses.

"Okay. So you three have fun and tell me what happens in the movie."

"But Mama, you've seen it before. We watched it last week."

"I know, but I've never seen it in 3D. Who knows what might happen? Things are bound to pop out at you." Callie ruffled her daughter's hair before turning back to Arizona. "Have fun and be safe." She leaned to her wife's ear and spoke lowly. "And please don't kill the godmother. I have plans for next week that depend on her watching Sof."

Arizona blushed and kissed Callie before swatting Callie's butt as she began walking away. Turning back to the other two, she put her hands in her pockets.

"All right, ladies. Let's head out. We've got a movie to see."

"Yeah," Cristina began," I can't wait to see The Tiger King in 3D."

"It's the Lion King."

"Sure. Lions and tigers and bears. Oh, my."

Arizona shook her head and turned to the hospital door. Sofia and Cristina followed her with giggles on both of their lips.

* * *

><p>"Why are the animals dancing?"<p>

"Shh. Ina, the movie is playing."

Arizona turned to Cristina and pulled her shirt, causing her to lean toward Arizona.

"I would like it if maybe you just tried to be quiet. Sofia really wanted to see this and if you keep asking questions then she won't get the full experience."

"Really, Blondie? You're afraid she won't get the full experience?" Cristina motioned to Sofia, who hadn't moved from the same spot and was staring at the screen. "I can see why. I mean, look at all the distractions. And who do you think you're fooling? Everyone knows it is you who is overly excited for this movie. How many times have you seen this? 500? Know all the words?"

"Whether or not I know all the words is not important. I wanted Sofia-" She was cut off by a finger on her lips.

"Who is that?" Cristina pointed to the screen.

"That's Scar. He's the bad guy. He tries-" Again she was cut off.

"Shhhh. I like him. He speaks to me."

Cristina turned back to the screen and focused on the black-maned villain who was currently tormenting the bill-horn. She nodded and brought her hand to rest on her cheek in a sign of approval. Arizona stared at her, but didn't question. If you got a moment of silence from Cristina Yang, you took it and ran.

After a little while, Arizona began to grow thirsty. Looking around, she spotted a drink in the cup holder. Turning to Cristina, Arizona saw both she and Sofia were engrossed in the movie. Sofia had both hands in her lap and was leaning slightly forward, while Cristina's mouth was slightly agape as she focused on the storyline playing out. Arizona, figuring Cristina wouldn't miss one sip, brought the cup to her lips and took a drink.

"What the fu-uh, frick is this?" She turned to Cristina before hissing, "Is this tequila? Did you bring tequila to a kids MOVIE!"

Cristina barely turned to Arizona before taking her cup back and taking a deep drink. She sat the cup down and focused back on the screen.

"No. I did not."

"Are you serious? Last I checked, the option for tequila wasn't available at the drink stand."

Cristina turned to Arizona and sighed, "I may or may not have brought this cup filled with tequila to this children's movie here. However, I dare you to prove it."

Arizona gripped Cristina's shirt and yanked Cristina toward her. "I can prove it. And you wanna know how? Only you and your crazy mind would think it's okay to bring liquor to a movie, much less a kids movie. And also, need I remind you of Sofia's first birthday? Who thought after 4 shots that it was fun to play pin the tail on Arizona?"

Cristina grinned at the memory and shook her head.

"That was a great party. And did you want Nugget to have a lame party? Not with me as godmother. Not with me, I say."

"I would have liked it better if Kepner hadn't chased me around for a hour yelling, 'Get Arizona in the ass!'. And then, if I recall, you tackled me to allow her to pin the tail on me."

"May or may not have."

"Ina, Mommy, I am watching the movie." Sofia turned to both and placed both her hands on her hips.

Both women shut their mouths and turned back to the movie.

After the movie ended, all three set out of the theater.

"You know what? I might change my name to Scar. He is someone I want to drink with. Sad he got off-ed."

"Only you would sympathize with the bad guy, Cristina. Only you." Arizona shook her head.

* * *

><p>Callie brought the glass of wine over to her wife and let a small smile go at the sight before her. Arizona had returned and was ranting about Cristina and the whole experience.<p>

"I mean, seriously, what makes someone think that that is okay?"

"Well, babe, it is Cristina and do you really want to guess how her mind works? Personally, I want to stay far away from that thought process."

Arizona leaned into her wife and took her glass. Since Cristina and Sofia had such a great time, Arizona was able to convince Cristina to take the child and have a sleepover. From there, it didn't take a lot for Callie to agree to a quiet night in.

"I don't know why I still let some of the things she does surprise me. I mean, it's Cristina Yang."

Callie chuckled and set her and her wife's glass down. She knew that sometimes, Cristina rubbed Arizona the wrong way but the truth was her wife loved the relationship between godmother and goddaughter. And Callie loved it as well. She only hoped that her daughter got more of the cardio doctor's honorable traits than others. Smiling to herself, Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona and rested her head on her shoulder.

"She wants to be Scar." Arizona lazily ran her hand up and down Callie's arm.

"So? Every hero needs a enemy."

"But if Sofia is Simba then it won't end well. You've seen the movie."

"Well, Sofia is safe. She has me and you." Callie lightly dropped kisses on Arizona's shoulder.

Arizona moaned and shifted into Callie's touch.

"Yeah, I see your point. She does have awesome parents and we kick ass."

"Uh huh." Callie continued the assault on Arizona's shoulder, moving back and forth. "We rock."

"And let someone-" Arizona was cut off by Callie's lips landing on hers.

"Honey, I'm trying to get you naked and in bed. And right now, you aren't helping any."

"Well then..." Arizona grabbed the back of Callie's neck and pulled her down. "Please continue."

Callie laughed and began her assault again.

"Hakuna matata, baby."


End file.
